The hero
by Assozat
Summary: AU story. The most famous scientist in Aperture Other to Cave and Carolyn Toby Zana is off to a meeting after taking a shortcut events change and a security breach is revealed. ChellXOC fic WARNING CONTAINS ADULT SUGGESTIVE THEMES AND LANGUAGE UNSUITABLE FOR CHILDREN


**The Hero**

**Disclaimer: I do not own valve. If I did Portal 3 would be in production for next year's E3 and then release 3 months later. Also I would keep to the promised times *Shakes fist at gabe for always lying about releases*  
Gabe:Sorry! But I am too FAT to get it right. (Yes I just insulted him. HE'S A BLOODY LIAR!) And now on with the story!**

**Assozat publishers present  
A Portal AU story**

_**THE HERO**_

**Chapter 1:**

**Toby's POV**- Grrrhh Too many people in this stupid bloodly corridor! Im gonna miss the bloody meeting with the department of defence im backing Miss Caroline up in. "Stupid senators" I muttered as I pushed a secret pannel and entered the maintainace area where I could get around quicker when I heard a bang, I ran aroung the corner to see test subjects with Black mesa tattos on the back of their necks holding a woman who they clearly just captured from the corridor using the maintainace hatch and buy the frangments of converation I could hear I could tell they were torturing her to learn where the equiptment is stored and the central mainframe password. By the looks of her she was just a lab girl as cave would call her so she didnt have that information. Suddenly the one holding her threw her against the wall and pulled out a knife and began thretaning her with it. The next few moments seemed to happen in slow motion I yelled and charged towards the man with the knife causing everyone to turn around and dive in my way to protect who I guessed was their boss they all dived late and missed me exept one he got infront of me brandishing a 9mm pistol (Where the hell did he get a millatary grade weapon ?I have no bloody clue!) he fired and all of a sudden somthing I did not expect happened my watch that Cave and Caroline decided to make me (Much to the lab boys dismay because it needed to be kept a secret from me. How they managed? not sure honestly.) a small circle emerged from the now retracted glass of it and some sort of energy field shot out I pointed it like a real shield and kept charging at the boss jumping the shooter and kicking the gun into the air and as I landed I stopped help my hand out and the gun fell right into it. I wasted no time in killing all of the people who still posed a threat (Not the boss/guy with knife because I was out of ammo and I have a knife of my own to use) I pulled my knife from my security belt and it extended into a katana and I pointed it at the bosses head "You think thats a knife? this I a knife!" I said gesturing to his knife and my katana and with one graceful move I leaped forwad flipped over his head infront of the woman who they had been interogating and faced the boss again as he charged with his knife I simply threw my sword in the air causing him to stop confused and as it came down I smashed its hilt with my palm sending it spinning straight into his heart causing him to fall down dead. I turned to face the woman and knelt down.

**Chell's POV-** "Are you alright?" The readheaded man who just saved me asked. Too trumatized to speak I simply nodded. He got up and offed me a hand that I gladly accepted thankful to be safe again. "Hmm Chell, thats a nice name. Im Toby, Toby Zana from the Upper management" He said wait? upper management? Toby Zana? I nearly fainted realizing I was with by the No. 1 Male employee in Aperture's history and he just saved me! "Come on lets go, I don't know your department so we can just go to my office im a little worried this might give you Post Trumatic Stress Disorder. Im not a professional phycologist but I know how to stop it developing and first thing is to go somwhere nice and my office is about nice as you get." He said. (I fainted then and there from lack of energy honest! It's not like I secretly love him or anything!) When we arrived (and I woke up) I was stunned this was amazing! the carpet was soft an the room was more like a mansion with the inside walls destroyed than an office! Then I realised somthing I hadn't eariler his eyes were a dark red like his hair, most people would freak out and run in truth it's somthing nice to see because it means we have somthing in common because our eyes ar both unnatural shades, mine a cloudy gray his a dark red. "Thanks" I managed to cough up along with blood and very thick flem causing me to instantly feel guilty for ruining his lovely soft carpet.

**Toby's POV-**"Dont worry bout' the carpet I can clean it but that is a minor priority right now first thing is to help you recover. I ran a scan and when he held you your vocal chords have been damaged and you will have trouble talking like what just happened." I said handing her a notepad and pen so she could comunicate with me. "What happened?" I enquired...

_**Chapter End!**_

**Fact Sphere: Fact: Chapter one of the hero is now complete.  
Me: Yea I kinda think they noticed.  
Fact Sphere: Fact: Andrea Jacobson did not notice.  
Me: Who in the name of Aperture is Andrea Jacobson?! And why am I arguing with a courrupted core? GET OFF MY AUTHORS NOTE! YOUR FIRED! Oh and space core, your hired.  
Space Core: Hired? In space? SPACE HIRE WOOOOO! SPAAACCEE! YEEEHAHAHA.  
Me:Your not in space anymore remember mate? you got entered the planet's gravitational field and got pulled back and crashed INTO MY GODDAMN HOUSE!  
Space Core: Sorry? Space Sorry. In Space! Space cops space cops here come the space cops! Space system, ON TRIAL! GUILTY! Guilty of being in space! GO TO SPACE JAIL!  
Me: Ok thats wierd. anyway here you go a new story. Im putting The Error on hold due to a Veeery minor case, Of SERIOUS writers block. This is my take on Chells past (I know about the potato project BUT I DONT BLOODY CARE!) This chapter was written while listening to the following songs: Thunderbirds are go! By:Busted The Wheatley Song, This is Aperture and If I Were A Core. By: Harry Callaghan. (Why I wrote portal to a thunderbirds song? This is in the same universe as thunderbirds and next chapter will show the crossovernessieness (WaDaFuq?). I'm thinking that Toby and Chell will run from Aperture find Thunderbird 2 crashed after a storm and join them. Also pairings are here: TobyXChell, AlanXTintin, VirgilXLady Penelope (Im serious I think they are secretly in love think about the interactions between Virgil and Lady P in the original series)**

**Alright Toby Zana, We're done here. Head on back to your desk now.**

**[Thank you for participating in this Aperture Science Mental Enrichment Activity]**

**P.S. Yeah sorry got carried away with this author's note but so what? its funny! (I would have deleted it if it wasn't)**

**P.P.S. I LOVE thunderbirds! the movie and original.**


End file.
